Recently, emphasis has been placed on improving search functionality in computer systems. The ability to conveniently search, browse, or otherwise locate files, folders, websites, and other items, is of greater importance as data storage becomes cheaper and interconnectivity becomes more widespread.
Search and browse functionality exists in many forms. One can use a portal web page that provides an online search engine via the Internet, such as http://www.msn.com or http://www.yahoo.com. Once may also use searching and browsing functionality built locally into the user's computer. For instance, the Microsoft WINDOWS line of operating systems, such as the WINDOWS XP operating system, provides a Search dialog accessible from the Start menu that may be used to search and browse for files and folders. Another example is the MSN search deskband that can be downloaded and executed on a user's computer. The deskband allows users to type paths and open folders, but does not allow users to browse through folders. Nor does the deskband prohibit non-advanced users from unintentionally launching advanced files such as operating system files that otherwise could damage the computer if accidentally modified.
The user is also provided with the ability to execute or otherwise launch items that the user already knows exists. For example, the WINDOWS XP operating system provides a separate Run dialog, also accessible from the Start menu, that allows the user to launch files, folders, and websites by typing in the names of those items in a text input box.
There is presently no known tool, especially one built into a user's local computer, that provides the user with the ability to search, browse, and directly launch items all from the same tool using the same interface.